My Best Friend is a Ghost (But you don't know that yet)
by london13ridges
Summary: hello all. look it's my first fan fic. *u* eh, just a little something i had to write up for my english class, so why not make it ectofeature fluff. we had to write a story that leads to believe one thing, but unexpectedly takes and turn at the end. thus the name of the title (and i'm not good with titles) really not my best work, but i hope you like it nonetheless. uvu


It was the same deal every morning; wake up, put on a pair of clothes that didn't smell like hair product or pizza, drink about four cups of coffee and head out the door. Here and there I would be forced into a confrontation with my mom or my sister, and for the love of God I hope I never ran into my dad. He couldn't shut up sometimes.

My name is Spencer Wright, I'm 17 years old and attending Beverly Heights High in Hollywood. My family isn't rich, per say, but we make enough money with my mom's hair salon and my dad's construction company, just enough to get us by. My sister Jessica started her first year of high school this year, and still to this day she is obsessed with her karate or whatever it is she does. Tai kwon do…? I kind of stopped caring once a famous producer said that he liked one of my movies. Oh, I forgot to mention. I call myself a producer, or at least that's what I want to be, and I make (mostly) zombie movies, but I can deviate from that if needed. And then there's him. My best friend in the whole world, someone who I have known since I moved to Hollywood, who has helped and cared for me through thick and thin, Billy Joe Cohen.

Billy tells me he dropped out of high school, because he was 'too cool for school.' He was always too nonchalant for his own good, and too obsessed with himself to get anything done. He always freaks out over his hair, which is, and I'm pretty sure, permanently slicked back with his jagged bangs handing down on his face. He is also super tall, maybe at least a food and a half taller than me, but I don't mind. That just means he can reach up and get things I can't reach, since I am forever suck at the small height of five feet, six inches. I know, Billy totally sounds like a self-obsessed snob, but he always pulls through for me and helps me out when I need it the most. Which is every day of my life.

I get bullied a lot. Sometimes I think the kids at my school only attend because they bought their way in. Which I know for a fact is exactly how Lolo Calorie got in. That girl hates my guts and I have no idea why. So I wasn't born into a rich family, so my parents inherited the huge mansion I live in, why does that mean I get the short end of the stick? She has hardly any talent besides being a huge jerk and giving orders to everyone who is unfortunate enough to be around her, while I on the other hand win awards for my short flicks I post online. My only true friends at that school moved away a year ago, and it would be super weird if Billy followed me around all day, so I am literally by myself in that school with almost everyone against me. I get pushed down, teased, called weird, and mostly everyone has labeled me as the 'gay guy', just because I like to wear skinny jeans and a Rainbow Dash necklace. I mean, I won't lie, sometimes guys can be just as pretty as girls, but that still isn't an excuse for people to tease me about it…

Billy walks with me to school in the morning, listens to all my complaining before I walk through the gates with him calling to me, "You'll be alright bromigo, I'll meet you back here when school's out!" God, he is always so nice to me. What would I do without him.

The day comes and goes just like they do everyday, and I walk outside the front doors of the school and down the steps to see Billy Joe waiting for me like he usually does, looking at his nails or something like a girl. I roll my eyes and walk up next to him. "Quit looking at your nails, toolbox." Billy's dark green eyes glance at me for a second before I see that signature grin grace his perfectly shaped face. He only rolled his eyes as he stood up straight and looked down at the two textbooks in my arms. "Let me carry one of those for you." He quickly takes one out of my hand before I can even say thank you, which by then he's started talking again. "No need to thank me, I got your back bro." He pats me hard on the back like he usually does, which almost knocks me over. "Yeah, I can tell." I said while laughing, but quickly stop when I hear that annoying, high-pitched voice over my shoulder. "Where'you going so soon, Spencer?" "Not now Lolo, I have a ton of homework…" Nonetheless, I hear the click of her high heels draw nearer as she spins me around and sneers at me. "Like you actually do any of your homework, you just sit at home and make all your ghost-" "Zombie" "Yeah, whatever- movies at home like a loser." She pushes me down, and I can see Billy's eyes narrow at her as she does so. "Go get a real job, you sicko." She let out a short laugh before walking away with a strut in her step, like she was proud of what she had did. I only sigh and get back up, knowing I can't do anything about it. I didn't give Billy a chance to say anything as I quickly walked out of the school gates and towards my house up the street, but my older friend caught up quickly with his long, lanky legs.

"Why do you let her do that do you, man? It's not cool." I could hear the frustration in his voice as I look up at him, and I can see the concern starting to fill his eyes. I shot him a soft smile before turning my attention to the sidewalk again. "Do you think I haven't tried? Whatever I do doesn't phase her, and I'm already used to the teasing…" My voice trailed off as I noticed Billy had stopped. I turned around, "Why did you stop. Come on, I'm already going to get home late." He only stares at me with a fierceness in his eyes that I haven't seen before. "Billy…?" "Dude, I'm not even the one getting bullied but I feel like I'm more bugged about this than you are." Ugh, not this again. "Billy, I told you it's fi-" "No, it's not bro, and I really think it's time you brought this to someone else's attention other than me." We were only standing a few feet apart now. "But no one else would listen to me, my family doesn't care, my friends moved away, and principal hates me, I don't have anyone else to talk to but yo-" He cut me off in the way he usually does, which still surprises me every time he does it; a kiss. He looks at me afterward with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm sick of seeing you hurt Spence, and I want you to do something about it." I bit my lower lip before I felt a single tear roll down my face. I let out a shaky 'okay' before Billy pulls me into a hug and lets my textbook fall to the ground. "It's okay, Spencer, you're alright…everything is gonna be fine, I promise…" I listen to him speak these words of comfort to me and can't help but feel a little bit better. But that feeling always comes back to me, a feeling that is even worse than the bullying, harassment, or loneliness that I feel every day. "Billy…you know we can't…" "Yeah I know, Spence…" I look up at him, and it hurts me every time to think about the fact that we can't be together. It would always be wrong.

Billy sees that I am about to start crying again when he brushed a tear away with his cold hand. "Just cause we can't be together doesn't mean we can't hang out, Spencer." I only nod in agreement as he kneeled down to look me in the eyes. I try to look at him, but that only causes the tears to flow at a faster rate. "I-I know…" He only smiles at me as he raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't we go finish that movie of yours." My heart skips a beat as I remember the awesome movie I planned on finishing today. "Y-Yeah…yeah, I still have a few shots I have to finish!" I see the happiness spread on Billy's face as he picks up my textbook before both of us sped off towards my house, laughing and smiling at each other as we usually do. And why wouldn't we? It's not every day I get to make a movie with a real 'live' ghost, and definitely not one as awesome at my best friend Billy Joe Cohen.


End file.
